Surprise!
by LIttlE.DrUnk.NiNJy
Summary: Sasuke has left for a mission on a very special day to both him and Sakura. How does she react when he returns.


**_Well I just wrote this about a year ago, so today I decided to put it up. I think it's pretty bad. _**

**_If you have anything to say please review, all reviews are welcome =) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I _**

* * *

"I feel lonely." I said to myself, sitting on the couch, trying to concentrate on the TV. Sometimes I just wished that he wouldn't have to go work. Why can't he just be with me all the time like I know he wants to?

Ugh, life sucks sometimes. I've been sitting here waiting for at least a whole hour!

He's a liar. "How dare you lie to me!" I screamed into the air like a crazy person. "I didn't lie." I looked to see him standing there, staring at me with those piercing onyx eyes. "I said I would be home late, because I had a mission. And it is late. So technically I _didn't_ lie."

"Don't use that smart-ass tone with me." I scolded, trying to sound angry, "It's our 'anniversary'! You had to take a mission for today! I didn't take one nor did Tsunade give me one!"

"Calm down Sakura. Like I told you before, everything I do, I do for a reason."

"Well then what's your reason this time Uchiha Sasuke." I always used his full name when I was pissed. I don't actually know why but I feel like I sound more angry that way.

"I needed to get something from the place we were going to."

"And what was this something that was so important that it distracted you from me! Your girlfriend, who you've been living with for two years!!" I started walking away angrily to our room. "And the same girlfriend who you probably don't intend on marrying…" I turned away from him so he couldn't see my face, the tears stung my eyes as they flowed down my face.

"Sakura…" He wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I tried not to sniffle or make weird crying noises. Suddenly a little red velvet box was in my hands. "What's this…?" I asked sniffling. "Just open it. I think it'll make you feel better." I slowly opened the small velvet box, inside was a white gold ring with one average sized diamond and two little pink sapphires around it. It was literally the most beautiful thing I'd seen…yet. He turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes. With a small smile he asked quietly, "Will you marry me?" I gave him a big smile and gave him a gentle, loving kiss on the lips.

When we pulled away, still smiling, he gave a questioning look. "So…is that a no?" I gently pushed him and replied happily, "Of course I will!" I stared at the ring for a moment.

Wait…

"Then what was the point of the mission?! Was it too build up all this suspense just to make it better?! HUH SASUKE!" I screamed, returning to my angry state.

"No! That ring was very hard to find and I picked that stupid mission, just for you! I GUIDED AN OLD MAN FROM MIST COUNTRY TO KONOHA! AN OLD MAN SAKURA! OLD!!" Sasuke screamed in reply, he sounded as it was actually his mission, but I highly doubt it. "What color should our wedding be?" I drifted away into a happy place so suddenly that it threw off Sasuke from his little tirade. So he just walked upstairs as I day dreamed.

12:47am -___-'

We were sitting in bed, watching TV, barely awake. Sasuke wanted me to stop talking, because I wouldn't shut up about our wedding, which by the way, I already set a date and chose the colors. We compromised at pink and red. I wasn't going to have navy blue at my wedding!! We've decided almost everything, now all that's left is our vows. Oh…I can't wait to hear Sasuke's vow.

Next month we're sending the invitation. Gold and navy invitations, with the Uchiha symbol and a cherry blossom sign on them. I can't wait to see the look on Ino's little pig face when she sees me in my beautiful dress, with Sasuke.

* * *

**_Well there were some 'Sasuke is being weird' moments and the TV thing was all I could come up with. I mean with all the amazing things they can do, why don't they television?! They have MOVIES FOR WAFFLEz SAKE!_**

**_So umm...thanks for reading. =) Read some of my other stories, which I have few. _**

**_And I take on so many that I haven't updated in forever...well whatever. REVIEWz PLEASELEZ_**

**_Bye-Bye_**


End file.
